


The Convergence of Genetics and Quantitative Analysis [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [10]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleksa thinks it's about time she met this hypothetical boyfriend of Jupiter's.</p><p>(Aleksa's maybe at least a little bit more prepared for this meeting than Jupiter probably thinks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Convergence of Genetics and Quantitative Analysis [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Convergence of Genetics and Quantitative Analysis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432521) by [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah). 



> This is currently a podfic of just the first chapter of the original fic. When I podficced it I thought that it was a oneshot and I still think it works well as such. Someday, once the fic is finished and I come back around to this fandom I'm sure I'll finish it off but I make no promises as to when.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Jupiter%20Ascending/The%20Convergence%20of%20Genetics%20and%20Quantitative%20Analysis.mp3) | 28:49 | 26.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/convergence-of-genetics-and-quantitative-analysis) |  |   
  
### Music

_OPEN THE GATE_ by ルーシィ(平野綾)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
